1. Field of Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is recycling asphalt aggregate compositions.
2. The Prior Art
Prior processing of recycling asphalt aggregate compositions, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,941 required early feed grinding described at page 538 in "Recycling of Asphalt Concrete, description of Process and Test Sections" by Dunning, Mendenhall and Tischer, Asphalt Paving Technology 1975, Proceedings of Association of Asphalt Paving Technologists, Volume 44, pgs. 537-562, and energy-consuming apparatus therefor and tumbling of heavy feed particles and substantial transportation of feed and product; other systems as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,222 using direct exposure of asphalt to flame cause burning and deterioration of the asphalt as well as pollution hazards.
The apparatuses generally used in this art are described in "A History of Plants, Equipment and Methods in Bituminous Paving" by Tunnicliff, Beaty and Holt, Asphalt Paving Technology 1974, Proceedings of Association of Asphalt Paving Technologists, Volume 43 A, pgs. 159-296.
Chemical analyses of asphalt are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,926,523 and 3,162,101 as resulting to rejuvenation additives therefor.